milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Peril
A Christmas Peril is a Christmas special scheduled to air on December 2, 2017http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/calendar/ as part of Disney XD's version of 25 Days of Christmas. It was confirmed by Dan Povenmire.Dan Povenmire on Twitter. https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/927241312516149255 Episode Synopsis Milo surprises his parents by inviting the extended Murphy family for Christmas, multiplying the effects of Murphy's Law. Plot Part 1 Milo, Sara, Melissa and Zack are driving to the airport to pick up the extended Murphy family, while their parents go to the mall to do some last minute shopping. They meet up with Milo and Sara's cousin Nate, who claims that he is not affected by Murphy's Law, and he and Milo chase after his bag, which goes on a separate plane. Then they pick up the Murphy grandparents and Milo,Nate and their grand parents wind up in Canada and meets Nate's parents as a blizzard picks up. Meanwhile in 2195, Cavendish is remembering the day he and Dakota, who has become a famous singer, had a falling out over an egg roll at the Time Bureau Christmas party. After realizing he can go back in time to stop the fight he does so, at the same time Dakota has the same idea. Cavendish tries to stream their past selves away from the buffet only for Dakota to inadvertently foil his plan. On the second attempt past Cavendish tries to get the egg roll before they get it while Dakota has a velociraptor sniff out the egg roll only to fail again. Part 2 Dakota and Cavendish realize that they are both trying to stop the fight from happening and tell the other to stay out of his way, they eventually realize that they should work together to stop the fight from happening by unleashing battles suits, velociraptors, aliens in Santa suits and a ship before explaining to their past selves that they would live to regret this fight. The present Cavendish and Dakota reconcile and their future selves vanish from existence. Back in Milo's time, as the blizzard picks up everyone in the car gets stranded and they take a horse drown carriage until the wheel breaks and they end up in a tree. They walk towards the mall to find Martin and Bridgette and surprise them with the extended Murphy family. The Murphy's have dinner at a Chinese restaurant at the mall and are joined by Zack's parents, Melissa's father, Mort, Amanda, Cavendish and Dakota, who sit at a separate table, and a velociraptor. Songs * S'Winter (Instrumental Version) * We're Going to the Zoo Gallery Notes Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 9.17.07 AM.png|Milo picks up his cousin Nate from the airport. Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 8.58.55 AM.png|Old Cavendish and Dakota in disguise. Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 9.17.50 AM.png|Milo's cousin Nate and their grandparents. Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 9.16.50 AM.png|BoTT Christmas Party Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Sara Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Nate Murphy * Laura Murphy * Joe Murphy * Mort Schaeffer * Amanda Lopez * Diogee * Brick * Savannah * Mr. Block * Marcus Underwood * Eileen Underwood * Mr. Chase Notes International airings *November 5, 2017 (Disney XD France) *December 6, 2017 (Disney XD Poland) Trivia *This is the series' fourth full-length episode, the past ones are Missing Milo, Fungus Among Us, and Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! **This is also the series' second holiday special, after Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! *This is the second episode to have the word 'Peril' in the title, the first being ''Party of Peril''. *This is the first episode in which Mr. Block is not seen on a screen for the episode's enterty. Allusions *''A Christmas Carol'': This episode's title is a parody of the classic Charles Dickens novel. **Over two-hundred film adaptions of A Christmas Carol have been made. * Phineas and Ferb: The song S'Winter is played as an instrumental at the start of the episode. References External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: A Christmas Peril (Milo Murphy's Law) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials Category:A